


To New Beginnings, Hello to Sunny Days

by SunnyDaaaays (TheLastSaskPirate)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastSaskPirate/pseuds/SunnyDaaaays
Summary: Akaashi considers cherry blossoms in spring to be an overused cliché, but they really are quite beautiful.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	To New Beginnings, Hello to Sunny Days

Objectively speaking, Akaashi considers cherry blossoms in spring to be an overused cliché. But they really are quite beautiful, and have brought with it many new beginnings for him over the years. Every school year began with the blossoming of the flowers, as did many new friendships. This year, the flowers are taking away his first love after the snow gave them each other.

Akaashi helps move boxes from the Bokuto household into the rental car. There isn’t much. All of Bokuto’s personal belongings fit into just five shipping boxes. One for books (mostly mangas and textbooks), one for sentimentals, one for regular clothes, another for coats and work out clothes, and the last one for miscellaneous. Eighteen years of life are neatly packed into one car, but Akaashi likes to think that no box in the world can contain Bokuto’s entire life story.

“Hey, hey, hey! Let’s go! Let’s go, big brother!” Haru comes of the house then, leading Bokuto, who is carrying an overnight bag, along by his shirt.

Their mother follows behind. “Are you sure you packed everything, Koutarou?”

He assures her that he has.

Mr. Bokuto is that last one out, locking the door behind him. He carries an overnight bag as well.

Akaashi asks them about the extra bags.

“Ah, well Haru wanted to go to Universal Studios while we’re in Osaka so we thought we might as well spend the night.” Mrs. Bokuto explains. Then, pretending to cry, “It might be the last day we’ll ever spend as a family.”

“Mom! Why would you say that?” Says Bokuto. Her tears are very convincing.

“But my baby bird is leaving the nest! And once Akaashi-chan leaves for college you’ll have no reason to come home anymore.”

“That’s not true! I’ll come home once a week, I swear!”

The tears instantly stop, and a sly smile stretches across her face. “Well in that case, please be sure to pay for the train tickets yourself, Mr. ‘big-shot-math-major-pro-athlete.’ I look forward to seeing you at the dinner table every Saturday, got it?” Then, addressing Akaashi, “You’ll join us too, won’t you Akaashi?”

Akaashi replies with an amused smile, “Of course, Mrs. Boktuo. I’d be delighted to.”

Koutarou pulls him in for a kiss on the lips before leaving, in front of his family who are waiting in the car. _Call me tonight_ , he whispers to Akaashi before getting into the car.

__Haru’s teasing chant and laughter can be heard out of a rolled down window as they drive away. “Big brother and Akaashi, sittin’ in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”_ _

__

__It’s Bokuto who ends up calling first. An hour after leaving._ _

__Akaashi puts down his pen and picks up the phone. “Bokuto-san, you better not be calling to tell me you forgot something.”_ _

__“No, no! It’s not that!”_ _

__“Good. Are you having a nice trip so far?” Akaashi asks, as if this is just a weekend trip and they’ll see each other again on Monday._ _

__“Yeah, I am. But…I miss you, Keiji.”_ _

__Akaashi feels warmth from spread from his heart, and his voice is fond when he replies, “I miss you too, Koutarou.”_ _

__They chat for a bit, mostly just Bokuto talking away a mile a minute with occasional interjections from Haru, who is equally chatty. Akaashi is content to just listen, eyes closed. He pretends Bokuto is beside him rather than heading ever farther away._ _

__When the call ends, Akaashi picks up his pen again and resumes his writing. It is a story about the brightest star he knows. He likes to think that they are apart in distance only._ _

__

__That night, Akaashi call as promised. It’s around eleven, when Bokuto usually goes to bed. The call is picked up on the first ring._ _

__“Keiji! Did you get my email? With the pictures?” Bokuto greets him. “We found a crab!”_ _

__He is referring to the beach they stopped by for a picnic. Bokuto and Haru were digging a trench for their sand castle when they found a crab. They let it go, of course. After taking a ridiculous amount of photos with it on the castle. Akaashi is particularly fond of the one where the siblings are lying on their sides in front of the castle, arm out and posed so the crab looks to be standing up-right on their hands, its own claws also held out wide and snappy._ _

__“Yes, I did. It was a very photogenic crab,” Akaashi answers. Then, “Have you settled into the dorms yet?”_ _

__“Mostly. I haven’t met my roommate yet, though I know he’s moved in ‘cause the walls are covered in Star Wars posters.”_ _

__“Is that so.”_ _

__“Every inch is covered! I don’t know how I feel about Darth Vader watching me sleep for the next eight months…or change.”_ _

__That makes Akaashi laugh._ _

__“Anyways, what have you been up to today? Missing me, I hope.” Bokuto jokes._ _

__“Maybe…” Akaashi drawls. “I was mostly writing, today.”_ _

__“You’ve been writing a lot lately. What were you writing?”_ _

__“About you,” he doesn’t dance around that fact._ _

__There is a stretch of silence on the other side. Then, “Really?”_ _

__Akaashi hums in confirmation. “It’s because I miss you, so I write about you.”_ _

__“Keeeeiiiijiiiiii,” he whines. “That’s so romantic. What the heck??? Can I read it?”_ _

__“When you come back next weekend, yes.”_ _

__“Come on! Please, I really want to read it.”_ _

__“And you will. Next weekend. It’s on paper and best read in person.” Akaashi is having fun teasing him._ _

__“What if you read it to me? A bedtime story.”_ _

__Akaashi hums again, pretending to deliberate on it. Of course he will, but he can take his time to voice his decision._ _

__“I won’t be able to sleep tonight if you don’t.”_ _

__“Is that so? In that case, alright.”_ _

__Akaashi hears rustling as Bokuto settles himself into bed. He does the same himself, turning off the lights and laying down in bed. He tells the story from memory, about a boy brighter than the sun and who brings out the best in everyone he meets by being always kind. Everything he does, he does with all his heart; including love. One could never be in doubt that they are loved, when they are loved by Bokuto Koutarou._ _

__Sometime during that, tears came unbidden. He ignores it at first, not letting on in his voice or breathing that loneliness is starting to weigh on him. Hirakata isn’t that far away compared to, say, America. Bokuto could be on the other side of the world, but he has chosen instead to be only a four hour train ride away. Akaashi is grateful they will be able to see each other every week, but he misses him all the same._ _

__“Akaashi? Are you okay?” Bokuto asks when he finishes the story._ _

__He doesn’t answer._ _

__“Is something wrong? Please tell me.”_ _

__Of course Bokuto knows, can decipher Akaashi’s feelings despite the distance._ _

__“Nothing,” Akaashi finally answers. “I love you. Sleep tight, Koutarou.”_ _

___I wish you were here_ is left unsaid, but not unheard.__

____ _ _

____The next morning, Akaashi abuses his new captain privileges by sneaking into the gym the Sunday before the new school year. He’s in the middle of warm up serves when the door slams open._ _ _ _

____“Hey, hey, hey!”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> That ending is optional. Someone on twitter said Bokuto is good at math and nothing else and I ran with it.


End file.
